Soumission
by Forum-Yaoi-Mania
Summary: Harry est un jeune lycan docile craintif et peureux. Alors qu'il est chassé par les bêtas de sa meute, il rencontre un grand loup blanc qui n'est autre que l'héritier d'un clan de vampires.


Titre : Soumission.

Auteur : Caelida

Rated : M

Couples : Draco/Harry

Univers : Harry Potter

Genre : UA, romance

Situation dans l'univers : Univers alternatif

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, dommage XD.

Résumé : Harry est un jeune lycan docile craintif et peureux dont les parents sont morts depuis bien longtemps. Il est chassé par les autres bêtas de sa meute le jour de ses premières chaleurs. Alors qu'il est terré dans une petite grotte, un grand loup blanc vient et le mord, faisant de lui son compagnon. Or, ce loup blanc n'est autre que l'héritier de la famille Malfoy, des vampires.

Dans la meute du lac aux étoiles, il était coutume de dire que tout louveteau né une nuit de pleine lune risquait de porter malheur à ses congénères. C'était pour cette raison que le jeune Harry Potter avait été mis à l'écart dès sa naissance par presque toute la troupe. Sa mère, la louve alpha était morte en le mettant au monde et son père avait suivi sa compagne quelques mois seulement après. Le louveteau était encore aveugle et déjà orphelin. Heureusement pour lui, Fenrir Greyback, le nouvel alpha de la troupe avait été un grand admirateur des Potter et leur ami. Son compagnon et lui avaient pris le petit sous leur aile et l'avaient élevé comme l'un des leurs.

Bien sûr, le reste de la troupe mettait le petit à l'écart et le maltraitait. Le jeune Harry avait ses parents adoptifs, son parrain Sirius Black, qui avait malheureusement disparu depuis sur le territoire des vampires, et son meilleur ami, Tom Jedusor, pour lui assurer sa subsistance. Il savait chasser mais était né avec le statut de porteur qui l'empêchait de pouvoir aller chercher sa nourriture et sa constitution faible en faisait le souffre-douleur préféré des autres porteurs et louves. Une jeune louve en particulier, Ginny Weasley, prenait énormément de plaisir à torturer le jeune Potter. Elle était pressentie pour s'accoupler avec le futur mâle alpha et s'amusait à faire du mal à tous les jeunes loups omégas.

Tom, le futur alpha de la troupe, détestait la jeune louve rousse et lui préférait son frère Charlie. Malheureusement, la louve ne semblait pas comprendre le message. Ce fut d'ailleurs en partie à cause d'elle que le jeune Harry, alors âgé de seize ans décida de s'enfuir de la meute du lac aux étoiles pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite, en plein milieu du territoire des vampires.

La saison des amours allait bientôt débuter pour les lycans et les bêtas encore célibataires étaient en effervescence. Ginny tout comme Harry entraient dans leurs premières chaleurs. Greyback avait bien entendu donné la leçon à celui qu'il considérait comme son louveteau. Avec l'arrivée de ses chaleurs, le jeune Harry devenait un adulte majeur et allait devoir se trouver rapidement un mâle pour prendre soin de lui. L'alpha passa un dernier coup de langue sur la tête de son petit avant de le laisser partir pour la forêt.

Comme le voulait leur coutume, tout lycan célibataire et docile devait se trouver une antre à l'abri et laisser son odeur dans les environs afin d'attirer les alphas. Ginny, mise en rage par le choix de Tom de s'accoupler avec son frère Charlie était encore plus peste que d'habitude. Elle chassa le jeune Harry de la petite grotte qu'il s'était trouvé et le pourchassa jusqu'aux limites du territoire de la meute.

« Et ne t'avises surtout pas de revenir !, grogna-t-elle les crocs retroussés. Tu n'es qu'un poids pour la meute ! »

La jeune louve s'en fut sur ces paroles cruelles laissant le pauvre Harry livré à lui-même sur des terres étrangères. Le jeune loup s'aventura dans les bois, les oreilles plaquées sur sa tête et la queue entre les jambes. Il trouva un terrier assez large et laissa son empreinte olfactive tout autour. La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps quand il s'allongea sur le sol sec. Son ventre grogna doucement mais il l'ignora pendant toute la semaine qu'allait durer la saison des amours, les bêtas devaient attendre dans leur abri qu'un alpha vienne leur faire la cour en leur apportant de la nourriture.

Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il y avait fort peu de chances pour qu'un dominant piste sa trace jusque dans ces lieux reculés. Il se prépara donc à une longue semaine de jeûne. Il était beau pourtant le jeune loup avec son pelage aussi noir que la nuit, sa marque blanche en forme d'éclair sur le front et ses deux yeux d'émeraude. Il avait eu de nombreux admirateurs dans la meute mais son statut et Ginny avaient empêché tout prétendant de l'approcher.

Ce fut l'odeur d'un lapin fraîchement égorgé à l'entrée de sa tanière qui le réveilla le lendemain matin. Curieux, le jeune loup sortit le museau de son antre avec un rien de timidité. La proie avait été posé devant l'antre et un grand loup d'un blanc immaculé se tenait en retrait, la langue pendante. Il s'avança un peu et donna un coup de museau dans la proie pour la pousser vers Harry.

Le loup noir regarda la viande avec circonspection avant de se mettre à la dévorer à belle dent. Le mâle émit un petit jappement joyeux, Harry avait accepté son présent signe qu'il acceptait sa cour. Le jeune loup se sentit rougir sous sa fourrure. Le loup blanc allait sans doute être son seul prétendant cette année mais cela ne le gênait pas plus qu'il l'aurait cru. Le mâle était encore plus grand que Tom et Greyback. Il était doté d'une musculature puissante et de crocs acérés. N'importe quelle femelle ou porteur serait plus qu'honoré d'avoir un tel dominant.

Les jours suivants, le loup blanc ne cessa de lui apporter des proies pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait parfaitement subvenir à ses besoins. Harry se sentit tomber peu à peu amoureux de son prétendant. Quand vint la fin de la période de séduction, alors que le soleil se couchait sur le septième jour, Harry convia le loup blanc à venir partager son antre. Ils ne s'accoupleraient qu'après deux mois mais la marque qui les lierait l'un à l'autre devait se faire sur le champ. Le mâle ne perdit pas de temps et pénétra dans la tanière à la suite du porteur.

Le grand loup blanc attendit que le plus petit s'allonge avant de se jeter sur lui. Harry émit un petit jappement surpris. Son compagnon grogna doucement pour le rassurer avant de frotter son museau contre son cou avec tendresse. Le loup noir trembla doucement sous les caresses de la gueule du mâle et sentit d'un coup les crocs de son prétendant s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Il sentit la chaleur de la morsure et de la marque en train de se former envahir son être.

Harry reprit forme humaine en douceur tout comme son nouveau compagnon. Il put alors admirer son alpha sous sa forme à deux pattes. Grand et musclé, l'autre loup avait des cheveux couleur de lune et des yeux gris bordés de rouge. Le jeune lycan frissonna en se rendant compte que son compagnon était en réalité un vampire. Harry sentit son corps se pétrifier face à cette révélation. Les vampires prenaient rarement des lycans comme compagnons, préférant rester entre eux. Son propre parrain s'était apparié à un vampire brun et avait disparu avec lui sans laisser de traces. La rumeur voulait que son compagnon l'avait saigné à blanc.

« Hey, calmes-toi mon ange, murmura l'homme blond. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi mon coeur. Je m'appelle Draco. Tu es la plus belle créature que j'aie jamais rencontré. Tu es si beau mon trésor, dis-moi ton nom mon beau loup.

-Harry, dit le lycan en rougissant. Je suis Harry.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon Harry, jamais je ne te ferai de mal. Nous prenons soin de nos calices, nous les vampires. »

Ils restèrent dans les environs de la tanière encore une journée avant de se mettre en route vers la demeure du blond. Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin dans une petite ville où Draco acheta des vêtements pour le jeune lycan. Ce fut vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir excessivement moulant, d'une chemise vert émeraude et d'une veste en cuir sombre. Il tira un peu sur le collier de satin argenté que lui avait offert son alpha en cadeau de fiançailles avant de se sentir enfin prêt.

La demeure de Draco était un immense manoir à flanc de colline surplombant une vaste forêt. Harry se sentit tout petit face à la présence écrasante des lieux mais son compagnon sut le rassurer à coup de murmures et de caresses. Ils passèrent la grande porte et furent accueillis par un couple d'elfes à l'air enjoué.

L'un était aussi blond que les blés. Ses yeux dorés et rieurs s'éclairèrent un peu plus en voyant entrer le couple. Vêtu d'une tunique verte par dessus un collant émeraude, il portait une dague à la ceinture. Son compagnon, un peu plus grand avait préféré le blanc. Harry admira sa chevelure brune qu'il se plut à comparer à une nuit sans étoiles. Un fin diadème d'or pâle ceignait son front fin, mettant ses yeux gris si semblables à ceux de Draco en valeur.

« Adam, Tommy, les salua gentiment Draco. Je vous présente Harry Potter, mon compagnon.

-Il est mignon, sourit Tommy.

-Il me rappelle quelqu'un, dit Adam en fronçant les sourcils. Potter dis-tu Draco ? Le fils de Lily Potter ?

-Oui, messire, Lily était ma mère, intervint timidement Harry, blotti dans les bras de son compagnon. Vous la connaissiez.

-Moi non mais mon père oui. Il était un grand admirateur de votre mère. Draco, ton père m'a demandé de te dire qu'il y aura un banquet en l'honneur de ton compagnon et de vos fiançailles. Ton cousin s'est enfin décidé a passé le collier à son valet Wilhelm. Nous fêterons çà également. Tu nous excuseras, mais Tommy doit se reposer, il vit pour trois à présent.

-Alors, les jumeaux sont confirmés ?

-Oui, répondit le brun avec fierté. Il va falloir que Tommy se repose le plus possible. Il porte le futur seigneur du clan des elfes de la forêt et celui des elfes de la Lune. »

Draco regarda ses amis partir avec un grand sourire. Il conduisit Harry dans leurs appartements. Il le prépara avec douceur à rencontrer son père et sa famille. La soirée se passa agréablement pour le jeune lycan qui eut le bonheur de retrouver son parrain devenu père d'une adorable petite fille avec son compagnon. Les deux hommes firent promettre au jeune homme de venir leur rendre visite avec ses futurs enfants dans leur manoir. Il se sentit un peu plus nerveux face à Lucius Malfoy, père de Draco et patriarche du clan de son compagnon. Le vampire le mit pourtant rapidement à l'aise malgré son apparence froide. Il rencontra également Ludwig, le cousin de Draco, et son compagnon Wilhelm, un petit brun aux grands yeux verts et à l'apparence frêle.

Un mois plus tard, alors que la période de reproduction approchait, Draco dut laisser le lycan au manoir pour aller chasser. Ce fut un Harry au bord des larmes qui laissa partir son compagnon à l'aube. Il connaissait cependant assez le manoir pour ne pas s'y perdre et pour savoir où se trouvaient les lieux de récréation. Il était en train de retourner vers sa chambre quand il entendit un bruit étrange provenir de derrière la porte d'un petit salon à proximité. Il entrouvrit doucement les battants pour voir ce qu'il se passait et tomba sur Adam et Tommy.

Le couple ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, occupés qu'ils étaient par ce qu'ils faisaient. L'elfe des bois était assis dans un fauteuil en velours sombre. Il portait seulement une chemise blanche ouverte sur son ventre qui commençait doucement à s'arrondir. Ses cuisses fines étaient posés sur les épaules de son amant tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient à la chevelure aux reflets bleutés..

De là où il était, le jeune lycan pouvait voir la langue de l'elfe de la Lune s'enfoncer dans le fourreau brûlant de son compagnon qui poussait de petits cris en se mordant le doigt. Le jeune lycan sentit ses joues s'enflammer en voyant les fluides transparents que produisaient tous les soumis couler doucement de l'anus du jeune elfe blond jusque sur le tissu du fauteuil. Harry rougit encore plus en se sentant mouiller lui aussi comme une femelle. Les porteurs produisaient ces fluides autant pour éviter la douleur au moment de l'accouplement que pour exciter leur partenaire par les phéromones que contenait le fluide en question..

« Tu as changé de saveur mon amour, murmura l'elfe brun avant de retourner à sa tâche.

-Mmmh, ah bon ?, demanda Tommy.

-Oui et çà m'excite, mon ange, je suis si dur pour toi. Tu le sens ?

-Pas encore, ronronna le blond. Mais je sens que je vais le savoir bientôt.

-Quelle position te ferais plaisir ? Comme çà ou par derrière ? Tu aimes çà par derrière, je vais plus profondément en toi dans cette position. »

Tommy se contenta de gémir doucement avant de crier quand son compagnon le retourna avant de le pénétrer brutalement. Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer en entendant les deux amants gémir et grogner ainsi que les bruits mouillés que produisaient leurs ébats. Le jeune lycan s'enfuit à toute jambe pour éviter d'avoir à affronter les deux amants, il ne voulait pas passer pour un pervers face à ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Le feu aux joues, le jeune lycan se jeta sur son lit. Il rougit encore plus violemment en songeant que dans quelques jours à peine, Draco s'enfoncerait lui aussi dans la chaleur moite de ses cuisses. Sentant sa virilité se dresser douloureusement, le jeune lycan se déshabilla rapidement avant de se rallonger contre la fraicheur des draps de soie. L'image de Draco s'imposa à son esprit et son désir devint encore plus brûlant. Avec douceur, le jeune loup commença à se caresser doucement le torse, imaginant les mains de son compagnon sur lui.

Il se lécha les lèvres, en descendant lentement ses mains, traçant des dessins connus de lui seul sur son torse et sur sa peau. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Son compagnon lui avait offert de quoi expérimenter une pénétration sans pour autant que son sang ne coule. Le jeune lycan prit l'objet. Le gode était assez mince, du diamètre d'un stylo car son compagnon avait bien insisté sur le fait que la chose la plus épaisse qui devait le pénétrer un jour serait son sexe.

Le jeune lycan continua son exploration pour descendre ses mains jusqu'à son antre secrète. Contrairement aux mâles dominants, les bêtas n'éprouvaient qu'un plaisir assez mince en caressant leur membre. Harry frémit doucement en frôlant avec délicatesse les bord souple de son intimité. Dans son esprit ses mains n'étaient plus les siennes mais celles plus brûlantes de son compagnon. Il le sentait auprès de lui malgré son absence. Son dos s'arqua lorsque son doigt le pénétra enfin.

Son esprit forma la silhouette de Draco derrière ses paupières fermées. Tandis que ses doigts élargissaient légèrement son anus, sa bouche était occupée à humidifier l'objet qui allait bientôt le pénétrer à son tour. Il l'humidifia avec circonspection avant de l'approcher de son antre moite. Il geignit fortement en sentant l'objet s'enfoncer en lui. Écartant largement les cuisses, le jeune lycan augmenta peu à peu le rythme avant d'en trouver un qui lui plaisait. Sa main droite qui tenait le jouet s'activait fortement entre ses jambes alors qu'il mordait la gauche. La jouissance monta peu à peu jusqu'à ce que le jeune loup jouisse et retombe sur les draps froissés.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. Il rougit en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Nul doute que cela aurait plu à son compagnon mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Soupirant légèrement, il alla prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Sa période de reproduction approchait et il espèrait bien porter les petits de Draco avant la fin de la saison.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt calmes. La grossesse de Tommy avançait rapidement et la date de la naissance approchait à grand pas. Les jumeaux arrivèrent une nuit d'orage alors que les vampires du clan étaient encore absents. En tant que soumis du clan, Harry put assister à la naissance et aida même son ami qui réclamait son compagnon à corps et à cri avant de l'insulter avec violence sous le regard amusé des soumis qui aidaient à la naissance et du guérisseur.

Ce ne fut qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube que les petits vinrent enfin au monde. Tommy, épuisé, s'évanouit pendant que le guérisseur du clan le recousait. Ce fut Harry, en tant que compagnon de l'héritier du clan et ami des parents, qui eut l'honneur de présenter les deux petits garçons à leur père. Adam eut un grand sourire en voyant les deux bébés. Les enfants avaient une touffe de cheveux blonds sur le crâne tous les deux. Leurs yeux étaient encore aveugles et non pigmentés donc il était encore trop tôt pour savoir de qui chaque jumeau tenait et donc quel serait le clan qu'ils allaient un jour diriger.

Ce fut le lendemain que les vampires rentrèrent enfin au manoir. Harry se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec lui pour pouvoir lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait manqué avant la cérémonie qui allait les lier devant le clan des vampires. C'était la coutume du clan. Chaque membre devait prendre leur compagnon comme calice (ou comme Lié pour les elfes) avant de pouvoir s'accoupler avec eux. Ils avaient assisté à celle de Wilhelm et Ludwig avant le départ des vampires. Le roux avait enlevé son compagnon brun comme le voulait la tradition pour s'accoupler avec lui dans un endroit connu du couple seul.

Bien sûr, impatient comme il l'était, Ludwig n'avait pas attendu qu'ils soient seuls pour remonter le kimono que portait son soumis, ouvrir son pantalon et le trousser devant un clan ébahi et rougissant. Draco avait couvert les yeux de son lycan mais Harry avait entendu les cris de jouissance de Wilhelm et découvert que l'autre brun aimait autant être regardé pendant l'acte que son alpha.

En tant que soumis, Harry avait préparé la cérémonie qui devait les unir devant le patriarche du clan avec l'aide de ses amis. Tommy l'avait conseillé pour son kimono, un habit en soie vert émeraude avec le dragon emblème des Malfoy brodé en fil d'argent dans le dos. Wil l'avait aidé à choisir les fleurs. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur des roses blanches et bleues, une variété que faisait pousser Lucius Malfoy en l'honneur de sa défunte compagne qui adorait ces fleurs. La cérémonie allait être assez simple mais c'était le souhait du jeune lycan.

Le jour de la cérémonie, Wilhelm et Tommy enlevèrent Harry à son lit dès les premières lueurs de l'aube pour le préparer pour le grand soir. La cérémonie du calice était très importante pour les vampires et leur compagnon car elle les liait à vie. Tout comme les lycans, les vampires n'avaient qu'un seul et même compagnon et leur restait fidèle jusqu'à la mort.

« Mais, dit Tommy en limant les ongles de son ami. Ce n'est pas tant la cérémonie qui est important que ce qu'il se passe après. Adam m'a emmené dans une clairière et m'a fait l'amour sous les étoiles. L'accouplement doit se passer loin du clan... normalement.

-Lud a toujours fait les choses comme bon lui semblait, sourit Wil alors qu'il s'occupait des cheveux du lycan. Il suffit de voir comment il m'a fait sa demande.

-Oui je m'en souviens, il t'a attrapé avec son fouet avant de te mordre sans préambule et a demandé à tes autres prétendants s'ils avaient quelque chose à redire à çà.

-Je ne savais pas Ludwig si violent, dit Harry.

-Et encore, il était dans un bon jour, rit Wilhelm. Mais il peut se montrer parfois tendre, à sa manière. Le jour de notre accouplement, après m'avoir pris si violemment devant tout le clan, il m'a emmené près du lac aux étoiles, dans une charmante maisonnette où il m'a fait sien trois jours durant avant que nous ne partions à la chasse.

-Et tu n'es pas encore enceint ?

-Ludwig s'est protégé et je n'étais pas encore dans ma période de chaleur, elle ne commence que dans quelques semaines. »

Harry se mit à rire avec ses amis. Le stress et l'appréhension qu'il ressentait au fur et à mesure que la cérémonie approchait s'estompèrent peu à peu et il se sentit plus serein. Sa valise était prête, il l'avait préparé la veille avec l'aide de Tommy qui avait laissé ses petits à la garde de leur père. Il mit son kimono, soupirant en sentant la soie glisser contre sa peau nue. D'ici quelques heures à peine, son compagnon retirerait ce vêtement devenu inutile pour le faire sien.

La cérémonie se déroula comme dans un rêve. Harry entendit à peine le chef du clan donner sa bénédiction à Draco et lui. Lorsque les crocs de son vampire s'enfoncèrent dans son cou, le jeune soumis poussa un long soupir tandis que son alpha grognait pour le rassurer. Il eut à peine le temps de remercier leurs amis pour leur présence que Draco les emportait lui et leurs valises à travers la forêt jusque dans un petit manoir situé à la frontière entre le territoire des vampires et celui de l'ancienne meute du jeune lycan.

Draco l'entraîna jusque dans une chambre aux murs tendus de velours argenté. Le vampire ferma la porte à double tour après avoir posé son jeune amant avec délicatesse sur le matelas. Harry sentit l'embarras lui monter à nouveau aux joues tandis qu'il contemplait son compagnon derrière ses cils. Le blond avait mis un pantalon de cuir sombre qu'il avait ouvert pour laisser de l'espace à son membre et aucune chemise ne couvrait son torse. Le jeune lycan se lécha les lèvres en voyant le torse musclé de son compagnon se rapprocher doucement de lui.

Le vampire eut un léger sourire moqueur et tendre alors qu'il allongeait le loup sur le lit qui allait accueillir leurs premiers ébats et voir peut-être la conception de leur héritier. Il fit glisser le kimono sur les épaules pâles et remonta le bas du vêtement sur les cuisses de son soumis. L'odeur affolante des phéromones que produisait son jeune compagnon lui parvint aux narines, mélange de jasmin et de musc.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent face au spectacle de son soumis. Allongé sur les draps blancs, ses cheveux sombres étalés en corolle autour de sa tête, il lui faisait l'effet d'un sacrifice virginal près à être dévoré par ses crocs impatients. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour regagner un peu de contrôle et ne pas prendre son Harry ainsi sans aucune préparation. Si les lycans, les vampires ou même les elfes capables de porter les enfants mouillaient bien comme des femmes, Draco savait fort bien que la première pénétration se révélait toujours sanglante et un peu douloureuse et il ne voulait pas faire mal à son louveteau.

Avec lenteur, le vampire ouvrit le vêtement de son amant et le lui retira. Pris de pudeur et un peu honteux, Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains et referma les cuisses. Il ne voulait pas montrer à son compagnon à quel point son odeur et sa présence l'excitaient. Il avait honte de mouiller ainsi sans aucun autre stimulus que le souffle chaud de son vampire sur sa peau devenue moite. Draco lui sourit tendrement avant de lui écarter délicatement les jambes.

Le vampire sentit son membre durcir en voyant l'humidité nacré qui entourait le trésor secret de son loup. Maintenant les cuisses de son amant ouvertes pour lui, il se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur l'antre qui allait dans peu de temps s'ouvrir pour lui. Le goût unique de Harry explosa sur sa langue et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas laper le fluide visqueux comme un chat, un bol de lait. Il passa quelques coups de langue d'abord timide, peu profond pour voir comment son compagnon réagissait puis n'y tenant plus, il attaqua le petit cercle avec férocité.

Harry poussa un long cri face aux assauts passionnés de son vampire. La langue chaude de son amant l'emplissait encore et encore et son bassin se mit involontairement à bouger à sa rencontre. Sa respiration se fit erratique et la sueur commença à perler sur son front. Si la langue souple et épaisse de son amant pouvait lui faire ressentir ce genre de chose, il avait hâte de sentir son membre le fouiller au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Affolé par l'étroitesse et la moiteur qu'Harry lui offrait entre ses cuisses vierges, Draco ne put attendre plus longtemps et s'enfonça dans l'antre inviolée de son compagnon. Les pieds à plat sur le matelas, Harry se cabra contre cette intrusion. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux draps les déchirant dans leur hâte, son dos se cambra et il poussa un long hurlement bientôt suivi par d'autres alors que son vampire se mettait à le besogner avec ardeur.

« Harry, soupira le blond alors que sa queue entrait et sortait de l'antre moite. C'est si bon d'être en toi, il fait si chaud.

-Draco... plus fort, tu es si gros, Draco, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Cédant aux supplications de son loup, le blond agrippa ses hanches et se mit à le pénétrer avec encore plus de forces. Harry se sentit partir de plus en plus rapidement et essaya de se raccrocher à la réalité. Il ne voulait pas jouir trop vite, il voulait que Draco le prenne encore et encore. Son orgasme le prit un peu par surprise. Tout son corps se tendit d'un coup et il jouit à longs traits avant de retomber sur le matelas.

Draco sourit en voyant son loup devenir comme une poupée de chiffons entre ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se retirer de lui, la queue encore dure et son désir inassouvi. Il avait pas mal de projets pour son louveteau mais il devait d'abord le laisser reprendre son souffle. Il le laissa donc se reposer et approcha un miroir du lit avant de venir s'allonger auprès de Harry dont la respiration semblait s'être ralentie.

Doucement, le vampire embrassa le torse de son loup, jouant avec sa chair. Il plongea deux de ses doigts dans la moiteur de son corps et de commencer un va-et-vient assez soutenu. Harry gémit dans la bouche de son amant et le débarrassa de son pantalon devenu gênant. Le vampire sourit avant de retirer ses doigts de son amant. Le lycan poussa un petit soupir déçu avant de se sentir soulever et pénétrer par son amant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le miroir que son vampire avait approché du lit. Son reflet et celui de Draco qui se mouvait derrière lui lui parvinrent et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Son corps recouvert de sueur et de liquide séminal luisait doucement. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et sa bouche était toute rouge et gonflée à force de l'avoir mordu. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant la queue imposante de Draco entrer et sortir de son trou avec une lenteur affolante.

Il écarta ses fesses d'une main pour faciliter la pénétration mais Draco le poussa en avant tant et si bien que le jeune lycan se retrouva à quatre pattes, les mains posées sur le bord du lit et les fesses en l'air. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un Draco à la peau légèrement rougie sous l'effort et aux yeux semblables à des lacs de mercure. Leurs ébats s'accélérèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le point de non retour. Draco jouit avec un long râle et Harry le suivit quelques instants plus tard en sentant la chaleur du sperme de son compagnon le remplir. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre épuisés mais heureux.

Ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois pendant les trois jours qui suivirent. Harry se sentait à sa place entre les bras puissants de son compagnon. Avant de repartir pour le manoir du clan, ils passèrent saluer l'ancienne meute du lycan. Greyback, Tom et leurs compagnons furent heureux de revoir leur protégé et de savoir qu'il allait bien. Ginny n'avait toujours pas trouvé de partenaire et elle jeta un regard haineux et jaloux à l'ancien paria qui ne s'en soucia guère.

Draco et lui rentrèrent au château des vampires non sans avoir promis de retourner voir les lycans de temps à autre. Le printemps suivant vit la naissance de la petite fille du couple, née quelques semaines seulement après celle de Ludwig et Wilhelm. Harry, le paria de la meute du lac aux étoiles avait enfin trouvé une famille.


End file.
